Energy Ball Blaster
|caption = Tails using Energy Ball Blaster in SSF2. |universe = ''Sonic'' |user = |effect = Tails fires a round electric projectile from his Energy Ball Blaster. }} Energy Ball Blaster ( ), also called Electron Cannon and Energy Gun, is a projectile attack in the ''Sonic'' franchise also usable by Tails in the ''Super Smash Flash'' series. Overview The move consists of Tails taking out the Energy Ball Blaster, a small red arm cannon, and firing a round shot of energy from it that damages opponents hit. In Super Smash Flash In the original Super Smash Flash, Energy Ball Blaster is ' , up attack, and . The projectile fired by these attacks travels relatively quickly and disappears after traveling a moderate distance. In his standard attack, Tails fires the projectile forward, and it deals 3% damage per frame to opponents hit by it. In his up attack and down aerial, Tails fires the projectile upward and downward, respectively, and it deals 4% damage per frame instead. In Super Smash Flash 2 In the reboot, Super Smash Flash 2, Energy Ball Blaster has turned into ' standard special move. The projectile now travels more slowly and with a shorter distance than in SSF. In addition, only one can be out at a time, as attempting to fire it again will just cause smoke to come out of the weapon. If used in midair, it shoots diagonally and pushes Tails upward a bit, unless smoke comes out instead. The projectile deals 9% electric damage and weak upward knockback to opponents hit. It has high priority and shield damage, and the attack itself has low startup and ending lag, especially when used on the ground. Origin using Energy Ball Blaster to shoot Knuckles in Sonic Battle.]] The Energy Ball Blaster originates as a move called Energy Ball used primarily by Tails in Sonic Battle, where it serves as Tails' Ground Shot. It serves the same function as it does in the SSF series, as the user shoots a slow, yellow sphere-shaped energy projectile at the opponent. Similarly to how it works as multiple attacks in SSF, the player can fire the projectile in one of eight different directions with the directional inputs. Gallery Super Smash Flash Screenshots SSF Tails standard attack.png|Tails using Energy Ball Blaster as his standard attack. SSF Tails up attack.png|Tails using Energy Ball Blaster as his up attack. SSF Tails down aerial.png|Tails using Energy Ball Blaster as his down aerial. Super Smash Flash 2 Screenshots Energy Ball chargeable.png|Tails about to use Energy Ball Blaster, on Chaos Shrine. Tailsnspecialairbeta.png|Energy Ball Blaster used in the air, on Sky Sanctuary Zone. Energy Ball attack.png| being hit by Energy Ball from Tails, on Hyrule Castle. Kirby - Energy Ball Blaster from Tails.png| 's version of the move. Kirby - Energy Ball Blaster (air) from Tails.png|Kirby's version of the air move. Early designs ElectronCannon.PNG|Energy Ball Blaster's early design hitting , on Twilight Town. Aerial Electron Cannon.png|Energy Ball Blaster used in the air. Tailsnspecial.gif|Energy Ball Blaster's current design with Tails' first early sprites, on Lunar Core. Electron cannon Kirby.png| using Energy Ball Blaster. Kirby air cannon.png|Kirby using the aerial version of Energy Ball Blaster. Category:Attacks Category:Special moves Category:Standard special moves Category:Projectiles Category:Super Smash Flash Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Sonic universe